Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas consensual: acordal *O acordada? Simon *me opina ce "acordada" es plu esata. jorj lederhosen : lederhosen dirndl : dirndl loathe: +odia? Demandas Per verbos nontransitiva como "parti" e "sorti", esce me es coreta ce cuando on ave un nom cual segue la verbo, on nesesa ave sempre un preposada, per causa de la regulas de transitivia de elefen? Donce, no "Me ia parti la casa" ma "Me ia parti *de* la casa", etc e on no ave vera verbos cual ave un forma nontransitiva noncambiable. Como resulta, lo pare a me ce la rol de preposadas en elefen es multe forte, car lo es la sola modo per evita la transitivia. No strutures como en franses, "J'ai quitté la maison", o espaniol "(Yo) Abandoné la casa", etc. Me pensa ce cisa la gida de gramatica ta debe sulini plu esta punto, car lo es importante, e un poca diferente ce la linguas romanica (donce un trapa posible per aprendores.) Cisa alga cosa como "si on vole descrive plu la ata de un verbo en forma nontransitiva en elefen en ave ojetos pos la verbo, on nesesa usa preposadas per evita cambia lo en forma transitiva" con esemplos. Sola un idea per la futur, on no debe usa mea parolas. La sola otra modo per evita un tal situa ta es en ave verbos cual es pur nontransitiva (noncambiable), ma lo ta rompe la regulas corente. *Si, "me ia parti la casa" sinifia "me ia fa ce la casa parti", e "la polisia ia sorti tota persones de la construida" sinifia ce la persones ia sorti de la construida. "Parti" e "sorti" segue la model de "partir" e "sortir" en franses. Me acorda ce nos pote ajunta un nota per asentua ce la transitivia en elefen no es sempre la mesma como en la propre lingua de la aprendor; esta ta es simil a la nota su Nomes sur la fato ce "sisor" e "pantalon" no es plural. Simon *me no acorda. "sorti" e "parti" debe es transitiva. per favore, esplica parce me era. jorj *Nos ia discute estas en la pasada, e ia deside ce lo es nontransitiva. (Vide Forum:Transitivia de cada verbo. Ala, tu ia sujesta prima ce "entra", "sorti", "parti" es transitiva, ma final — su "viaja" — tu ia cambia tua opina.) On pote razona per o nontransitivia o transitivia, ma nos ia deside segue nos linguas de fonte, en cual esta tre verbos es nontransitiva. Si tu vole dise "me parti la casa", tu debe dise ance "me ariva la casa", cual pare tro strana. Simon **pos releje acel discute, me comprende perce tu vide la tre verbos como verbos nontransitiva. ma la usa de esta parolas como verbos causal es an plu strana, e no aveni en la linguas romanica. "me sorti la enfantes"? "nos parti los"? "algun ia entra la soldatos"? strana. ma esce nos ave un regula ce tota verbos nontransitiva ave ance la forma causal? me no vide la nesesa per un tal regula. en la mesma modo, nos permete ce multe verbos transitiva pote cade la ojeto si la sinifia resta clar - ma no tota verbos transitiva nesesa un tal forma, e nos no ave un regula cual dise tal. me sujeste ce nos no ave la formas causal de esta tre verbos en la disionario, e no sujeste en cualce loca ce la causal es disponable per tota verbos nontransitiva. ma si, en la futur, alga parlores comensa usa la cuasal per la tre verbos, nos no debe protesta. jorj **me aseta la "state presente" de la regulas per transitivia. desregarda me comentas. :o) jorj **Me ia usa "sorti" transitiva en Aora oji a esta matina: "sorti abitores longo la costa este". Parolas pare strana sola si on no ia abitua ja se a los. Simon **me sabe lo, ma algun ia dise a supra "Si tu vole dise "me parti la casa", tu debe dise ance 'me ariva la casa', cual pare tro strana." :o) **Me no comprende. En acel esemplos ipotesal, "me parti la casa" ta sinifia "me parti de la casa", e "me ariva la casa" ta sinifia "me ariva a'' la casa". Ma en Aora oji, me ia scrive "sorti abitores", cual sinifia "fa ce abitores sorti", no "sorti ''de abitores". Simon ***I just wanted to point out that you say we need to get used to using these words in a causal fashion, while you just said that you found "me ariva la casa" too strange to get used to. Nevermind. ***A! aora me comprende tua bon punto. What I was trying to say above (although I probably hadn't fully understood this myself at that stage) was that transitive usage of "sorti/parti/entra" seems OK to us English speakers, because that's how the corresponding verbs work in English, but transitive usage of "ariva" seems odd to us for the same reason. That was a point about viewing Elefen through English-speaking eyes. My subsequent point about needing to get used to words was a more general point about Elefen vocabulary (and indeed any conlang's vocabulary) as a whole. Simon ****a multe veses, me trova ce lo es difisil, comunica sur la interede, en cualce lingua! ma grasias per tua pasiente. jorj *****Me trova jeneral ce, per es clar en la interede, me nesesa usa plu parolas per esplica mea idea – du frases en loca de un, per esemplo. Un scrivor no pote suposa ce la lejor va leje la testo con la mesma fondo en sua mente. Lo es stonante cuanto nos ajunta a nosa comunicas parlada par tono de vose e jestis. Simon ****un demanda a tota: como tu gusta la determinantes nova per posese? me es oce con los - me gusta la reconosablia de la difere entre la pronomes e la determinantes - an si me es triste ce lfn ia perde un peti de sua natur creolin. jorj ****Me gusta la cambias ma me ta prefere usa "se" no "sua" car lo sona plu bon, rola fasil de la lingua e nos ia maneja bon con sola "se" tra multe anios. Guido (talk) *****acel es mea opina ance. ma cuasi tota linguas romanica usa "se" per la pronom de refleta e "sua" per la determinante de posese. si nos ta reteni "se" per ambos usas, nos ta continua la idea falsa ce "se" (posese) refere sempre a la sujeto, como "se" (refleta). ma nota ce, si la linguas romanica pote sona bela con "sua", elefen pote ance! :o) jorj ****Si, tu ave razona e la usa de e "sua" e "se" fa sensa e aida comprende. Me va deveni abituada a lo - como Simon dise Guido (talk) ****Me gusta tota la cambias, ma me comprende la punto sur la fasilia de pronunsia "se". Esta es partal mera un caso de deveni plu abituada a "sua", me suspeta. De la sinco parolas, "sua" es serta la plu comun, e ance multe plu comun ca "se" (refletante). Simon ****Me ance, me gusta la cambias...per me, la lejablia de la frases pare crese, e me trova ce me pote leje la frases plu rapida en multe situas. ****Nos evita aora la ica de "el solve se problemes", cual no ia es ambigua ma ia suposa ce la lejor va comprende a la vide prima ce "se problemes" es un espresa e no du (contrastada con "el dona a se problemes", per esemplo). Aplicante la cambias a me traduis, me ia vide un bon cuantia de casos (con frases plu complicada ca "el solve se problemes", natural) cual es aora multe plu lisa per la lejor. Simon ****Grasias per la determinantes nova per posese! En engles: I started learning elefen about a year ago, but I stopped after two months, partly due to lack of time, partly due to the "lo me/ la me problem". In my humble opinion as an absolute beginner, you took, after a lot of hard work and interesting discussions, the right decision to (re)introduce possessive determiners. I feel that it makes elefen richer, more natural, more easy to understand and less equivocal. The five words mea, tua, sua, nosa and vosa have put me on board of the elefen-ship again. Thank you very much! Pieter de J (talk) 13:08, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ****Bon, me joia! La determinantes de posese ia es sempre un problemeta, e ance me es deletada con la solve. Simon ****Vos ia fa ja un monton de asidua a corenti elefen.org (con la naras!) e wikibooks. Como me pote aide corenti la vici? La antolojia? Esce on ave un script (program) o on debe fa lo par mano? Pieter de J (talk) 11:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ****Ai, triste, no program esiste: on debe labora par mano. Esta es par causa de la ambiguia cual nos ia solve aora: un program ta es blocida par "me desira es forte". Mea metodo de refresci la testos ia envolve du pasos: prima, me ia leje la testo intera, cambiante la posesales cual me ia vide (e ance coretinte o boninte otra cosas de tempo a tempo); a pos, me ia xerca "me", "tu", "nos", "vos", "se" como parolas intera – e ia trova sempre un o du cual me ia fali vide en mea leje! On ta pote simpli la metodo a sola la paso du, ma en un testo longa, acel paso ta deveni multe noiante. Simon Encontra la Familia Me vole contribui un libro per enfantes (o otras) en PDF cual me ia scrive per difusa elefen, e me ta vole ce vos serti ce me no ia fa alga eras. Regarda lo e dise a me cual vos pensa, si posible -- grasias. Encontra-la-Familia.pdf *Me veni de refresca la fix con la forma posesal "sua" (La om come sua come de matina), on pote redescarga lo de la lia a supra. *Grasias – me ia copia lo a elefen.org. Simon Si tota pare bon, on pote (si on vole) ajunta la libro a la paje de recursos. Si on no vole, acel es ance bon. *Lo pare bon a me! Me va lasa a Jorj la deside de do el vole pone la lia. Simon **lo pare ance bon a me. me sujeste la lia pote es en ambos la vici e elefen.org. la pdf pote es locada en elefen.org. jorj **Me ia pone lo a elefen.org con un lia. Do la lia ta apare en la vici? Simon La Note Me ia crea esta alga dias ante aora (november 10 cuasi) pos la eleje de la autocrata fol (ma lo ta pote es un canta jeneral per fortia en la oscuria), lo es un varia prima, por favor dise a me si me debe coreti alga cosa. Me pote pone la liricas asi, ance. (Esce algun ia crea sempre un canta en elefen, o esce me es la prima?) La Note *Guido ia scrive poesias, ma lo pare ce tu es la prima ci ia scrive un canta. Lo sona bela! Ma me no susede oia tota la parolas – esta es un fenomeno comun de cantas, e no un critica de tua rejistra. Per favore, scrive la parolas asi. Simon Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) #Dove (should) e piva (may) Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera **e per come de media dia... "comedia"! :o) jorj **E si on senti malada pos la come, esta es vera un tradijesta :) Simon *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: Tempos -- Google Docs) Brimlar2